


Ugly Design

by Somewhat_Inspired



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Based off of Design by Robert Frost, Cento, Original Fiction, Parody, Poetry, Robert Frost, Written in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Inspired/pseuds/Somewhat_Inspired
Summary: Just a little something we made in class a while back.





	Ugly Design

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something we made in class a while back.

I found a chubby spider, dark as night,

In my window sill, consuming a bug

Like the garbage does an old rug.

Its little beady eyes were filled with spite,

Freezing me in place out of pure fright.

It gave me a full view of its ugly mug,

And I’ve never seen a bug so smug.

I quickly relieved nature of this little slight.

 

What had that spider to do with birthright,

And what drove the eaten bug to its downfall?

What kind of relative insight

Can be gained from these creatures’ plight?

But what but design could serve to appall?-

If design indeed governs in things so small.


End file.
